


I Like 'em Crazy

by SexyGayOrc



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Diego's name tag says morales so thats what im going with for his last name, M/M, This is just smut, i wrote it late at night there is no excuse for this garbage, its all SpaceSexual's fault i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGayOrc/pseuds/SexyGayOrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just porn, im so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like 'em Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/gifts).



> I sort of see this as Will reacting to one of the other sensates. Nomi or someone is horny so now he is too, and so he just finds Diego. I thought they should have definitely had some sort of action in the show, but since nothing happened I am forced to write this awful smut.

Diego was sitting on his couch, looking unhappily at the television. He really needed to stop watching X Files. He was beginning to believe the shit Gorski kept telling him. There needed to be a Scully to every Mulder, and since Will had apparently self appointed himself the crazy one, Diego supposed that meant he had to try and bring some logic into the situation. He sighed but let the TV continue playing. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, at first hesitant but stronger as it went on. Diego’s brow furrowed as he got up to see who it was. At first he thought about grabbing his gun, but decided against it. There are very few people willing to kill a cop that would knock first. He looked through the peephole and let out a surprised noise. He threw open the door and, speak of the devil, Will fucking Gorski was standing there. He was wearing his workout shirt and some track shorts, like he had just come from the gym, or was meaning to go to the gym, but ended up here instead. Will had this weird look on his face, a look Diego had never seen before. It was intense, and directed straight at Diego. He was slightly flushed, his eyelids heavy, his pupils blown to where his eyes looked almost entirely black, and he even was panting quietly, his chest working just a bit too hard for it to be calm breathing. Diego stared at him for a moment, then shook himself.

“Gorski? What the fuck are you doing here?” Diego hadn’t stepped aside for Will to come in, so they just stood and stared at one another across the threshold. Diego sighed heavily. “If you’re just gonna stand there like a damn zombie I sure as hell ain’t letting you in.”

Will licked his lips before finally answering, “Can I come in? I need to ask you something. It’s a bit personal. I don’t really wanna say it in the hallway.” Will shifted his weight, looking anxious now, like if Diego gave any hesitation he would bolt. Even if he was losing his mind Diego didn’t want the crazy bastard to run off and hurt himself.

“Sure man, all you had to do was ask, come on in.” He stepped aside and nodded his head to the left, directing Will to step inside. Will’s eyes darted around for a second, still considering running away, but stepped inside. Diego shut the door and locked it again, even going so far as to slide the chain into place. Whatever it was that was bothering Will was gonna get dealt with before he left, Diego was gonna make sure of it. He had always been a bit protective of the weirdo. He led Will into the living room, a hand hovering over the small of his back. Will seemed distracted, not even leaning down to pet Dikka, which he always did. The dog looked up at Will, tilting his head slightly, before getting up and heading to the kitchen where his crate was, like he knew Will was off and didn’t want to deal with it. Diego couldn’t blame him. He headed toward the couch, but noticed Will had stopped next to the coffee table, continuing to stand. “Come on man, lets sit down. Maybe you can tell me what the fuck is going on with you.”

Will nodded before collapsing on the other end of the couch, grabbing a pillow and sitting it in his lap and hugging it. Alright, this had officially veered into freaky territory. Will wasn’t usually one for defensive postures. Diego sat down next to him. “Okay man, tell me what’s up.” He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands in front of himself.

Will swallowed and looked over at Diego. He still had that look on his face, but a bit of trepidation had creeped in as well. “It’s- it’s kinda embarassing, but I don’t trust anyone else enough to ask.” He licked his lips again and Diego found himself tracking the motion. “I-I..” Will bit his lip. “I want you to fuck me.”

Diego sat silent for a second, not fully processing what Will just said. Once it fully registered Diego’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t fucking believe it. He must have fallen asleep and this was some sort of kickass wet dream. No way Gorski would come over and ask something like that. Then again, Diego was never one to question amazing shit like this. He believed in enjoying life and all it threw at you, especially if it threw your cute, horny partner at you one evening. Diego would fully admit he found the guy attractive.

“Alright.” Diego sat up fully, looking Will in the eyes, trying to get him to understand he wasn’t fucking with him. At least, not yet anyway. The look on Will’s face finally made sense. Poor guy was turned on and didn’t know what to do with himself. Although Diego never knew Will swung that way. “Alright.” Diego said again, and reached for Will, who had a more hopeful expression on his face. Will leaned in and Diego’s hand found his neck, then pulled him over for a kiss. Diego liked to get a feel from people before they jumped into bed, and he always found kissing was a really good barometer. Will opened his mouth immediately, though he kept his hands on the pillow in his lap, not knowing if he should touch Diego yet or not. Diego slid his tongue into Will’s mouth, his fingers splaying out across Will’s jaw. Will moaned and finally brought his hands up to Diego’s shoulders. After that Will seemed to come alive. He shifted over right next to Diego, and threw his leg over one of his thighs, getting close enough that Diego could feel the heat radiating off of Will’s body. Will was sort of hovering over him, getting really close to outright straddling him. Diego’s other hand came up and gripped Will’s hip, trying to anchor himself in the situation. Will also threw himself into the kiss, deepening it, licking over Diego’s teeth and the roof of his mouth. It almost seemed like he wanted to crawl inside him. Diego broke the kiss to gasp out a breath, and Will just went for his throat, mouthing along it to his collar where he pulled the shirt aside so he could suck a mark where Diego’s neck met his shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” Diego whispered, brushing his hand up Will’s face to his hair, feeling the soft bristling strands under his palm. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, huh?” He moved a bit, broadcasting his attempt to get up from the couch. Will looked up at him. His eyes were all black now. His iris swallowed up by the pupil. He had a flush coming up his neck and coloring his cheeks. His lips were red and a bit swollen from their kissing. Damn. Diego couldn’t wait to get him naked. Will got up with more grace than Diego would have guessed given his previous hesitance. He was looking down at Diego with hooded eyes, and for a moment Diego barely recognized him. Will was always cute but he had never seen him this...sensual before. It was almost intimidating. Diego wondered what caused this. Will turned and strode off toward the bedroom, still looking over his shoulder at Diego, stripping off his shirt as he went. Diego scrambled off the couch and followed him, blatantly staring at Will’s ass as he went.

When they got there the room was dark, just the light from the window and open door flooding in. Will kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then shucked off his pants, leaving him in dark boxer briefs. He turned to look at Diego, then sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands while spreading his legs. Diego was starting to get whiplash. Who was this fucking incubus and what had he done with his partner? He couldn’t deal with it right now because Diego’s dick overpowered his brain and he started stripping off his clothes too. He only had his sweat pants and t-shirt to worry about, and once he was down to his boxer briefs as well he walked over to stand in front of Will. Will smiled up at him, and Diego felt himself start to blush, silently thankful for the low light. Will brought his hands up to the top of Diego’s underwear and slowly pulled them down. Diego’s cock bounced out and Will brought his gaze down to it, licking his lips. Glancing back up at Diego for a second, he leaned forward and took him into his mouth. Diego gasped and placed his hands on Will’s head, trying very hard not to thrust or push Will down. For a while Will seemed content to suck on just the head, but then he slid down further, and Diego’s eyes threatened to close. He resolutely left them open, wanting to burn every moment of this into his memory. Will hummed happily around the cock in his mouth, and slid even further down, almost all the way down Diego’s dick. He was swallowing around him, and Diego had started to pant, stroking his hands over Will’s head. He didn’t know whether to ask him to stop or let him keep going. He knew just a few more minutes of this was going to make him come, and he knew Will had asked him to fuck him, but he felt oddly hesitant to interrupt Will. He somehow took full control of this situation, and Diego was just along for the ride. Diego would have almost felt used if he weren’t so enthusiastically into it. Will could do whatever he wanted if he kept making Diego feel this amazing.

Diego finally spoke up, “Will, I’m gonna come pretty soon. You might wanna stop if you want to keep this party from ending prematurely.”

Will slowly pulled off of Diego, which punched a groan out from Diego’s stomach. He looked up at him “I want you to. Come in my mouth, then you can fuck me.”

Diego laughed weakly, “I’m not a teenager anymore. I don't know if I'll be able to get it up again.”

Will tilted his head, “You will. You _want_ to fuck me, don't you?”

Diego breathed out harshly, “Yeah. Yeah I really do.”

“Then don't worry about it. I’m sure we can find a way to motivate you.” With that Will sunk back down Diego’s cock, almost to the base, and started swallowing around him.

Diego moaned out loud, gripping the sides of Will’s head. Will caught Diego’s hips in his hands and encouraged him to thrust shallowly in his mouth. Diego hunched over Will’s head a bit and started a slow rocking motion. Just a minute later Diego moaned out a warning, weakly trying to pull away so he didn’t choke Will when he came. Will just held on tighter to Diego’s hips and sucked, running his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. Diego let out a small shout when he came, stroking his thumb down Will’s cheek when he was done. Will swallowed as much as he could, but he coughed a bit and some come dripped out the sides of his mouth when he pulled off Diego’s softening cock. Diego watched as Will brought his hand up and collected the come at the sides of his mouth, licking it off of his fingers.

Diego groaned, “I think I might just be able to get it up again if you keep doing shit like that.”

Will smiled around the finger still in his mouth. He scooted back on the bed, laying out in the middle. “You have any lube?” Will asked while sticking his hand down the front of his boxer briefs, stroking himself a few times just to take the edge off.

Diego watched him for a moment before responding. “Uh, yeah. Right over here.” He stepped over to the bedside table and pulled out the drawer. He shuffled around for a bit before finding the lube and condoms. He threw both on the bed.

Will bit his lip then looked up at Diego through his lashes. “I’m clean if you are. I’d really like to feel you.” He arched a bit off the bed, still lightly stroking himself.

Diego’s mouth went dry and he could only nod, brushing the condom onto the floor before crawling into bed with Will.

Will smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to hover over him, placing Diego right between his open thighs. Will ran his hands up and down Diego’s chest and Diego placed a quick kiss on Will’s lips before sitting back on his haunches, pouring some lube onto his fingers and warming it up. Will wriggled out of his underwear, tossing it to the side. Diego leaned forward, draping himself over Will, and reached down. He dragged his knuckles lightly down the underside of Will’s cock, watching as his hips thrust a bit off the bed. Diego circled his finger around Will’s entrance, then slowly pushed in. Will gasped, his mouth dropping open and his eyes closing. He smiled a bit and huffed out a small laugh.

“I needed this. I needed this so fucking bad.” Will said, and grabbed Diego’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. Diego hummed into his mouth and added another finger, pumping and scissoring them, pulling back to watch Will start to fuck himself on Diego’s fingers. Will had let his arms drop and was now clutching at the sheets below him, writhing on Diego’s fingers. Diego felt himself getting hard again watching Will, and mentally thanked whoever was listening. He was starting to need this as badly as Will did.

Diego was up to three fingers now, fucking Will as deep as he could. Will was groaning, then reached down to grip Diego’s wrist, stilling his hand. “Now,” Will panted, “come on Diego, fuck me.” Diego pulled his hand away, then grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He grabbed Will’s legs and bent Will almost in two, leaning over him and placing a quick kiss on the side of his open mouth.

“Ready baby?” Will nodded and Diego started to push in, moaning at the tight heat sucking him in. Will cried out and arched off the bed. Diego would have sworn he was in pain if it weren’t for Will’s cock, still hard and leaking against Will’s stomach. Diego let go of one of Will’s legs, letting it curl over his shoulder, and reached down to brace himself next to his head. Will turned and started placing open mouthed kisses on Diego’s wrist, breathing hotly. Diego finally bottomed out and stilled, giving Will a moment to adjust. Will moaned again, clenching down. Diego lost his breath for a second, and gasped trying to get it back while still remembering not to thrust.

“Oh god, Diego, you feel so fucking good.” Will was almost slurring. His hands pulled at the sheets and kneaded them, like he was an especially contented cat. “You can move.”

Diego started out shallow, not wanting to hurt Will. He slowly sped up and deepened his thrusts, losing himself in the feel of it. Will started to make little ‘uh’ noises everytime Diego bottomed out, and let out a full body twitch whenever Diego brushed against his prostate.

“To the left, and deeper. Harder.” Will breathed out, letting his eyes fall open to dazed slits, gazing up at Diego as he thrust into him. Diego nodded and adjusted, smiling when Will let out an especially loud moan, digging his head back into the bed. Diego kept aiming for that spot and pretty soon Will was moaning almost continuously. Diego shifted to a kneeling position, grabbing Will by the ass and placing his lower back right on his thighs. He then lengthened his thrusts, trying his best to drive Will over the edge, seeing if he could get him there without ever even touching his dick. A few more thrusts and he had his answer. Will came with a shout, spilling over his stomach and chest. Diego fucked him through the aftershocks, then started to pull out. Will’s hand shot out and grabbed his hip, stilling him. “No,” Will panted, “Come inside me. Come on, I know you want to.” Will licked his lips, and Diego just let him have it. He thrust hard for a while, dimly aware of Will petting his head soothingly, before losing his rhythm completely and coming hard, seeing white for a second before coming to slumped over on Will’s chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, both trying to even out their breathing, before Will pushed at Diego’s shoulder, causing him to roll off and pull out. Diego reached down and found an old shirt, using it to wipe them off as best he could. He tossed the shirt away and lay back, rolling his head to look over at Will. He had a contented look on his face, and tossed a sly glance over at Diego.

“So,” Diego drawled out, “Am I gonna get any explanation for that, or should I just chalk it up to your fucked up behavior patterns lately?”

Will stretched out, considering his answer. “All of a sudden I really needed to get fucked. I’ve never felt that way before, so I had no idea what to do. I didn’t want to go pick up a stranger, so my first thought was you.” Will’s eyes slid back to Diego, “Plus, I see the way you look at me sometimes. And you’re not too bad looking yourself.”

Diego grinned, “Well, I’ll take it, especially since it ended with what could almost be considered a compliment.”

Will laughed then glanced around the room, “Do you have any cigarettes?”

Diego’s brow furrowed, “You don’t smoke.”

Will pursed his lips, “I haven’t in forever, but I have such a craving all of a sudden.” He eventually shrugged and heaved himself out of bed. He found his underwear on the floor and pulled them on. “You hungry? I’m gonna make something.”

Diego made an agreeing noise, then watched Will’s long back and fine ass stride into the other room, feeling a momentary wave of worry wash over him. Will had been acting seriously weird, and this little booty call hadn’t really served to assuage any of Diego’s fears. Diego quickly shook himself of that train of thought and got up, hunting for his briefs so he could join Will in the kitchen, wanting to put off that conversation till the end of time if he could swing it.

****  
  



End file.
